The present invention relates to automotive vehicle test equipment. In particular, the invention relates to automotive vehicle test equipment which includes an anti-tamper device.
Automotive vehicle test equipment is used to measure various parameters which relate to automotive vehicles. For example, automotive vehicle test equipment can test parameters such as vehicle exhaust emissions, wheel alignment or engine operation.
In recent years, government authorities and agencies have promulgated an increasing number of regulations for which automotive vehicles must be in compliance. For example, a number of states require that automotive vehicles pass certain exhaust emissions tests in order to be certified for operation on public roads. An automotive vehicle owner whose automotive vehicle does not meet the regulations may lose his or her right to operate the vehicle and may also be required to pay substantial fines.
Automotive vehicle owners faced with the possibility of large fines or loss of license to operate the automotive vehicle on public roads may experience great temptation to tamper with the automotive vehicle testing system. At the same time, it is necessary to provide a means to access the internal components of the automotive vehicle test system. For example, in automotive vehicle test systems which print out certificates that indicate an automotive vehicle has passed a state regulatory test, it is necessary for a test equipment operator to have access to the printed certificates. However, if the operator has access to the certificates, the opportunity for test results to be altered is increased.